Web of Lies
by charmeine
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Web of Lies" Star Polaris. Lato po czwartym roku. Po śmierci Cedrika, Harry wpada w depresję, Dumbledore decyduje się zabrać go od wujostwa i zaopiekować się nim na czas wakacji. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje? Albus mentors Harry.
1. List

**WEB OF LIES**

Autor: Star Polaris

Oryginał: s/1124764/1/Web-of-Lies

Tłumaczenie: Charmeine

Zgoda: będzie

Beta: jacyś chętni?

**Rozdział 1 – List**

Mijały właśnie dwa tygodnie od zakończenia czwartego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Chłopiec wiedział, że to nie będą przyjemne wakacje, od kiedy tylko spojrzał na wykrzywioną w gniewie twarz swojego wuja stojącego na dworcu kolejowym. Słowo „nieprzyjemne" okazało się jednak być dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Jego wuj i ciotka zaraz po przyjeździe do domu zamknęli go bowiem w ciasnym pokoju, za bardzo się bojąc uwięzić go znowu w komórce pod schodami, ale będąc wystarczająco szalonymi, by odizolować go od reszty domostwa. Wolno mu było wychodzić jedynie do toalety i to nie więcej, niż dwa razy dziennie.

Po pierwszym tygodniu spędzonym w ten sposób i myśleniu wciąż i wciąż o Turnieju Trójmagicznym był na skraju głębokiej depresji. Codzienne koszmary o śmierci Cedrika, w których zmarły chłopak obwiniał go o to, co się stało doprowadzały go powoli do granic wytrzymałości. Po kilku kolejnych dobach przestał już dbać o cokolwiek. Nie jadł nic całymi dniami. Nie to, żeby zrobiło to jakąś większą różnicę, bo ciotka Petunia i tak ledwo co w ogóle mu dawała. Ignorował też listy, które otrzymywał regularnie od swoich przyjaciół. Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia, nie tylko miał poważną niedowagę, ale był również chory.

Jakaś część Harry'ego zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni, to już nigdy nie zobaczy Hogwartu. Albo umrze z wyczerpania, albo z własnej ręki. Stracił wszelkie wsparcie, jakie miał od innych ludzi i został zupełnie sam, zagubiony w świecie swoich koszmarów i lęków. Nie było tu nikogo, kto by mu pomógł. Nie było nikogo, kto by się nim zaopiekował. Gdyby teraz umarł to umarłby w samotności. To był jeden z takich momentów, w których w pełni sobie uświadamiał, że to nie Voldemort dostąpi zaszczytu zabicia go, ale on sam i dlatego Harry zdecydował się napisać list. Wiedział, że jeśli naprawdę umrze, wiele osób będzie czuło się źle. Niezliczoną ilość razy mówiono mu, że oni wszyscy troszczą się o niego, że im na nim zależy, jednak w tym momencie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Oni by tego nie zaakceptowali, nie zrozumieliby, że to było jedyne rozwiązanie. Chciał podziękować im za to, że byli przy nim przez tyle lat.

Chwycił jeden z ostatnich kawałków pergaminu, jakie mu zostały i usiadł z trudem przy biurku. Jego małe, zmęczone ciało trzęsło się z wysiłku przy każdym ruchu. Powoli zaczął pisać, próbując powstrzymać swoją drobną dłoń od zbytniego drżenia. Był już w prawie w połowie, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, jak bezużyteczne było to, co napisał. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby dbać o to, co myśli? A nawet, gdyby był ktoś taki i tak by tego nie zrozumiał. Ten list niczego nie zmieni. Poza tym był zbyt zmęczony. Może powinien, choć raz zapomnieć o wszystkich innych i po prostu spróbować zasnąć i mieć nadzieję, że tym razem nie obudzą go żadne koszmary? Coraz bardziej przekonując się do tej opcji, podszedł powoli do łóżka i pozwolił swojemu wycieńczonemu ciału opaść na nie, nie kłopocząc się nawet przykrywaniem. Od kilku godzin miał coraz wyższą gorączkę i nie potrzebował jeszcze większej ilości ciepła. Wzdychając, zapadł w niespokojny sen, nieświadomy złotych oczu, które śledziły każdy jego ruch.

Siedząca w klatce Hedwiga uważnie obserwowała swojego Pana. Bardzo się o niego martwiła, jednak nie potrafiła go zmusić, by cokolwiek napisał. Teraz, gdy w końcu chłopiec zdecydował się to zrobić, nie mogła stracić takiej okazji. Duża sowa wyleciała cicho ze swojej klatki i wylądowała obok kawałka zapisanego przez Harry'ego pergaminu. Biorąc go ostrożnie w łapy, zastanawiała się, gdzie powinna go dostarczyć. Po chwili przypomniała sobie o jedynym mężczyźnie, który zawsze był w stanie pomóc jej młodemu Panu i bez sekundy wahania wyleciała przez okno kierując się na północ, gdzie jej zmysły mówiły jej, że znajdzie Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Wiele mil od tego miejsca, w przytulnym gabinecie swojego letniego domku siedział dyrektor Hogwartu. Nie używał często tego mieszkania. Wolał zostawać w swojej szkole podczas wakacji, jednak w tym roku było to niestety niemożliwe. W zamku byli teraz aurorzy, którzy ulepszali stare zaklęcia ochronne wokół budynku i nakładali nowe. Knot nadal nie wierzył, a raczej nie chciał wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta, jednak pod naciskiem ze strony rządu musiał zezwolić na dodatkową ochronę najważniejszej instytucji w świecie czarodziejów. Dumbledore był nieco zaskoczony propozycją, jednak chętnie na nią przystał. Wierzył, że grupa aurorów będzie o wiele bardziej efektywna, niż byliby nauczyciele. Dlatego też on i jego podwładni musieli opuścić zamek aż do rozpoczęcia kolejnego semestru.

Wzdychając ciężko, Dumbledore próbował uprzątnąć papiery ze swojego biurka. Usiłował zorganizować opór przeciw Voldemortowi, ale było to trudne bez bezpośredniego wsparcia Ministerstwa Magii. Jego rozmyślania przerwała nagle sowa, która wleciała przez otwarte okno i wylądowała tuż przed dyrektorem, który uniósł brwi. Wszędzie rozpoznałby sowę Harry'ego Pottera. Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po grzbiecie i wziął przesyłkę, zastanawiając się, czy Harry miał nową wizję o Voldmorcie. Kiedy spojrzał na tekst, jego srebrne brwi uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. Ledwo mógł odczytać, co było napisane na postrzępionym kawałku papieru. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ręka Harry'ego trzęsła się mocno podczas pisania. Pochylając się nad pergaminem, zmrużył oczy i zaczął rozszyfrowywać, co mówił list.

„ Drogi profesorze Dumbledore,

Nie jestem pewny, po co piszę tą wiadomość. Chciałbym podziękować za trud, jaki włożył Pan w chronienie mnie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie podziękowałem za wszystko, co Pan dla mnie zrobił, a ponieważ prawdopodobnie już Pana nie zobaczę, pomyślałem, że".

List kończył się nagle, pozostawiając Dumbledore'a w stanie głębokiego zmartwienia. Pogładził delikatnie sowę po główce i spytał:

- Czy Harry powiedział Ci, że masz mi to dostarczyć?

Hedwiga patrzyła na niego przez chwilę zanim pokręciła przecząco łebkiem. Dumbledore pogłaskał ją znowu i westchnął. Oczywiście, że nie. Harry nigdy nie wysłałby mu takiej wiadomości. Tym, co martwiło dyrektora było to, że chłopiec posunął się tak daleko, by w ogóle ją napisać. Harry nigdy nie dramatyzował, był bardzo zamknięty w sobie, jeśli chodziło o jego emocje i zawsze było wielkim wyzwaniem zmusić go do powiedzenia, jak naprawdę się czuję. Działo się coś złego. Może powinien wysłać Syriusza i Remusa, żeby sprawdzili, czy z chłopcem wszystko jest w porządku? Miał wyjątkowo złe przeczucia. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie mógł ich wysłać, bo oboje byli na misji w Irlandii. Nie wrócą jeszcze przez kilka tygodni, a on nie mógł czekać tak długo.

Spoglądając jeszcze raz na sowę śnieżną, westchnął i wstał. Musi sam sprawdzić, co się dzieje z chłopcem. Każąc Hedwidze zostać na miejscu, wyszedł z pokoju. Nałożył na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, zdjął bariery na Privet Drive i aportował się, mając nadzieję, że nie przestraszy Harry'ego.


	2. Choroba

Z dedykacją dla Malcinka, w nadziei, że kiedyś przestanie być potterowskim ignorantem.

Szukam bety. Byłby może ktoś chętny? ;) I bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. To dzięki nim tak szybko przetłumaczyłam nowy rozdział.

**Rozdział 2 – Choroba**

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, gdy aportował się w pokoju Harry'ego, była stojąca na podłodze taca z nienaruszonym posiłkiem. Na talerzu leżało kilka wysuszonych warzyw i spalonych tostów. Marszcząc brwi, przeniósł wzrok na drzwi wejściowe i dostrzegł w nich niedużą klapkę, jak dla kota. Kiedy spróbował je otworzyć okazało się, że są zamknięte od zewnątrz i nie ma żadnej możliwości, by wydostać się z pomieszczenia bez użycia czarów. Dopiero słaby jęk, dochodzący od strony łóżka, odciągnął jego uwagę od tego niepokojącego widoku.

Dumbledore odwrócił się i ujrzał leżące pod cieniutkim prześcieradłem, drżące ciało Harry'ego. Chłopiec spał niespokojnie, krzywiąc się co chwilę i cicho łkając. Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić nastolatka, zdjął z niego przykrycie i przyjrzał się uważniej. To, co zobaczył jeszcze bardziej go zmartwiło. Harry był ubrany w szkolny mundurek, ale nawet obszerna szata nie była w stanie ukryć, jak bardzo chłopiec schudł od momentu, gdy widział go po raz ostatni. Widząc, że dziecko coraz bardziej się trzęsie, przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do jego czoła i aż sapnął, kiedy poczuł, jak bardzo jest rozpalone.

Dlaczego jego krewni nic z tym nie zrobili? Ale rozglądając się po pokoju, powoli docierała do niego smutna prawda. Jedyna żyjąca rodzina chłopaka zupełnie o niego nie dbała. Dyrektora wypełniło okropne poczucie winy. Ale dlaczego Harry nigdy mu nie powiedział, jak wygląda jego życie w domu wujostwa? Westchnął i zerknął na tego małego, odważnego czarodzieja, nagle uświadamiając sobie z całą mocą, że to wciąż tylko dziecko. Nie może go tu zostawić. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co z nim zrobi, ale był pewien, że każde miejsce będzie dla niego lepsze, niż to.

Machnięciem różdżki spakował wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego i wysłał je do swojego gabinetu, decydując się póki co zabrać chłopaka do swojego letniego domku. Pochylił się, owinął Pottera kocem i wziął okropnie lekkiego chłopca na ręce. Upewniwszy się, że niczego nie zapomniał deportował się z trzaskiem.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Jak tylko pojawił się przed swoim domem, nałożył nowe osłony na Privet Drive, by nie ściągać na Pottera niepotrzebnej uwagi Ministerstwa Magii i skierował się w stronę budynku. Wszedł szybko do salonu i położył Harry'ego na kanapie. W tym momencie najważniejszą sprawą było zapewnienie mu jak najlepszych warunków i wygody.

Poprawił nakrycie, które zsunęło się już z chudego chłopca i podszedł do jego kufra, w nadziei znalezienia jakiejś pidżamy. Mocno się jednak rozczarował, kiedy zobaczył zawartość bagażu. Jak Harry mógł chodzić w takich szmatach? Były przynajmniej dwa razy większe od niego i wyglądały na bardzo znoszone. Zrezygnowany, wypuścił z rąk koszulkę, którą trzymał i zamknął wieko kufra. Gdyby czarodziejski świat dowiedział się, jakiego rodzaju ubrania musiał nosić ich bohater, na tych mugolach nie pozostawiono by suchej nitki. Upewnił się, że jego podopieczny cały czas śpi i poszedł do garderoby. Był pewny, że miał jakiś strój, który będzie pasował na Harry'ego. A na pewno lepiej, niż te łachy od jego krewnych. A kiedy chłopak poczuje się lepiej, upewni się, że dostanie jakieś normalne ubrania. Nie może pozwolić, żeby chodził w czymś takim.

Kiedy kilka minut później wrócił do salonu, zobaczył zdziwiony, że Harry siedzi zwinięty w kulkę na kanapie, trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie. Głowę trzymał między kolanami i próbował się uspokoić biorąc głębokie, drżące oddechy.

Dumbledore odłożył na krzesło pidżamę, którą właśnie znalazł i podszedł po cichu do chłopca, by usiąść obok niego na tapczanie. Teraz, gdy był tak blisko, mógł z łatwością usłyszeć, że dziecko płacze i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Znał Harry'ego wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie byłby zadowolony z faktu, że jego profesor widział go w takim stanie. Ale z drugiej strony, Dumbledore mógł wyraźnie dostrzec, że chłopiec potrzebował jakiegoś rodzaju pocieszenia, a on był jedyną osobą, którą mogła mu je w tym momencie zapewnić.

Cały czas zastanawiał się, co zrobić, gdy nagle Harry wstał. Nie przeszedł jednak nawet dwóch metrów, kiedy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Dumbledore zerwał się z kanapy i zdążył chwycić nastolatka, zanim zrobiłby sobie krzywdę. Utrzymując go w pionie spojrzał w dół w zmęczone, zielone oczy, które teraz patrzyły na niego z dezorientacją. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry zupełnie nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, gdzie się znajduje i kto stoi obok niego. Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi z troską, kiedy poczuł, że dziecko próbuje walczyć z jego uściskiem i odruchowo złapał je jeszcze mocniej. W końcu, po kilku minutach walki, Harry otworzył usta i powiedział cicho:

- Chce mi się wymiotować.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego zacieśnił uścisk wokół ramion młodego czarodzieja i poprowadził go do najbliższej łazienki, gdzie Harry natychmiast opadł na kolana i zwrócił wszystko, co miał w żołądku. A nie było tego dużo, co było tylko kolejnym dowodem na to, że ostatnio nic nie jadł.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim, chłopak opadł bez sił na podłogę i zamknął oczy. Dumbledore uklęknął obok niego i przyzywając wilgotną gąbeczkę, ułożył go sobie w ramionach i delikatnie obmył jego twarz. Następnie przywołał szklankę wody i przyłożył ją do ust Harry'ego.

- No dalej, dziecko, wypij to.

Chłopiec rozchylił posłusznie wargi i wypił prawie połowę wody z naczynia. Dumbledore nie zmuszał go, by pił więcej. Odstawił kubek, pomógł mu wstać i zaprowadził z powrotem na kanapę, gdzie usiadł obok niego.

- Harry, słyszysz mnie?

Nastolatek pokiwał lekko głową, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Dumbledore zastanawiał się przez chwilę, o czym myśli, po czym odgarnął kosmyk czarnych włosów z jego twarzy.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry?

- Chory.

Dumbledore roześmiałby się, słysząc tak bezpośrednią odpowiedź, gdyby nie była ona tak dziwna w ustach tego chłopca, który nigdy nie potrafił przyznać się do tego, że czuje się źle i ukrywał praktycznie wszystko, co dotyczyło jego zdrowia.

- Kiedy zacząłeś się źle czuć?

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, nadal nie podnosząc powiek.

- Nie wiem, chyba kilka dni po zakończeniu roku. Nie jestem pewny.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową zmartwiony i przyłożył chłodną dłoń do jego rozgrzanego policzka.

- Dobrze, dziecko. A teraz prześpij się jeszcze trochę.

Ale Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

- Nie chcę. Nie chcę znowu oglądać, jak Cedrik umiera.

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę. Nie powinien być zaskoczony. Powinien był wiedzieć, że chłopiec może mieć koszmary po tym, co się stało. Wzdychając, mężczyzna owinął Harry'ego ciaśniej kocami i wstał.

- Poczekaj tu chwilkę. Zaraz wrócę, dobrze, Harry?

Dziecko pokiwało nieznacznie głową, więc dyrektor poszedł szybko do swojego gabinetu, gdzie trzymał wszystkie eliksiry. Severus zawsze dbał o to, żeby był dobrze zaopatrzony i przygotowany na każdą ewentualność, za co teraz był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Znalazł Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i wrócił do salonu, gdzie podał chłopcu wywar. Czekał przez kilka minut u jego boku, zanim nie był pewny, że Harry śpi, po czym przeniósł się na fotel, skąd obserwował jego bladą twarz. Co powinien teraz zrobić?


	3. Przebudzenie

**Rozdział 3**

Dumbledore usiadł wygodnie w swoim skórzanym fotelu i przyjrzał się małemu chłopcu, śpiącemu spokojnie na kanapie. Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, próbując ustalić jakiś plan działania. Co powinien zrobić z Harrym?

Jeżeli ktokolwiek dowie się, że chłopak jest teraz pod jego opieką, oboje będą w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż zazwyczaj. Dumbledore i Wybraniec w jednym domu to dla Voldemorta zbyt dobra okazja do przepuszczenia. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł odesłać go z powrotem do wujostwa. Nawet, jeśli byłby tam bezpieczny od Czarnego Pana, zagrażałaby mu jego własna rodzina, a przede wszystkim on sam. Jeśli chłopiec rozważał samobójstwo, na co wyraźnie wskazywał list, był mu potrzebny ktoś, kto będzie go stale pilnował, a dyrektor miał poważne wątpliwości, czy Dursley'owie wywiązaliby się z takiego zadania.

Nie było też możliwości, żeby Harry spędził resztę wakacji u Weasley'ów lub Granger'ów. Byłby tam zbyt słabo chroniony. Poza tym, znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że zamartwiałby się na śmierć o bezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół. Nie było sensu jeszcze bardziej go stresować. Syriusz i Remus byliby idealni, ale wysłał ich na misję. Nawet kiedy już wrócą, będą musieli często się przemieszczać, żeby nie wpaść w ręce Ministerstwa. Nie byliby w stanie zapewnić ciszy i spokoju, których potrzebował teraz nastolatek. Wysłanie Harry'ego do Hogwartu również nie było żadną opcją, biorąc pod uwagę aurorów, którzy non stop kręciliby się po szkole, a Dumbledore miał do nich raczej ograniczone zaufanie. Ponadto, bez profesorów w środku i ze zdjętymi osłonami, zamek nie był dużo bezpieczniejszy niż jakiekolwiek inne miejsce na ziemi.

Przeleciał szybko listę nauczycieli, którym mógłby powierzyć opiekę nad chłopcem, jednak wszyscy pracowali dla niego w ten czy inny sposób. Poza tym, tak naprawdę, ufał dostatecznie mocno tylko Severusowi i Minerwie. Wicedyrektorka odpadała na wstępie, jako że nie miała własnego mieszkania, a obecnie przebywała u swojej siostry. I ostatecznie, nawet on nie był aż tak szalony, by umieścić chorego Harry'ego Pottera w opiece Severusa Snape'a. Taki ruch z całą pewnością doprowadziłby do tego, że przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego roku szkolnego, oboje byliby poszkodowani, w sposób, którego nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry będzie najbezpieczniejszy z nim. Musiałby tylko zamaskować w jakiś sposób jego obecność. Nikt nie mógłby wiedzieć, że chłopiec tu jest. A to nasuwało od razu kolejne pytanie. Jak ukryć fakt, że ktoś przebywa w jego domu? W tym momencie, nie byłby to wielki problem, ponieważ Harry i tak był chory i będzie spędzał większość swojego czasu w łóżku. Ale kiedy już wyzdrowieje, nie może być zamykany w swoim pokoju, jak u Dursley'ów. Jednakże, nie może też pozwolić, by zobaczył go którykolwiek z często przebywających w jego domu gości. Nie, poprawił się, może pozwolić, żeby go zobaczył. Musi się jedynie upewnić, że nie będzie w stanie go rozpoznać.

To było rozwiązanie; zakamuflować go tak, żeby nikt nie zdołał się domyślić, że dziecko, które mieszka razem z dyrektorem to Harry Potter. Ale nie mógł użyć magii. Było mnóstwo czarodziejów, którzy potrafili przejrzeć przez wszelkie uroki zmieniające wygląd. Żadne mikstury również nie wchodziły w grę. Eliksir wielosokowy był niepraktyczny, bo trzeba by było brać go co godzinę, a co więcej, mógłby zamienić Harry'ego tylko w kogoś, kto już istnieje. Nie, Dumbledore wiedział, że trzeba wykorzystać mugolskie sposoby.

A jeśli ktoś zacznie zadawać pytania, wystarczy powiedzieć, że chłopak jest jednym z wnuków jego brata. Nikt nie zna aż tak dobrze jego rodziny, a Aberforth trzymał się zawsze raczej na uboczu, więc nie powinno wydać się to dla nikogo podejrzane.

Podjąwszy w końcu ostateczną decyzję, Albus wstał i przelewitował Harry'ego do małego pokoju, który przylegał do jego gabinetu. W środku było tylko łóżko, szafka nocna, stolik i mała biblioteczka. Dyrektor delikatnie opuścił śpiącego chłopca na materac i jednym machnięciem różdżki przebrał go we wcześniej znalezioną pidżamę. Otulił go ciasno pierzyną, zamknął okno i zasunął ciężkie zasłony, pogrążając pomieszczenie w przyjemnym półmroku. Włączył lampkę stojącą na stole i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, przykładając dłoń do czoła Harry'ego. Temperatura nadal wydawała się dość wysoka, jednak nie na tyle, żeby wymagała natychmiastowej uwagi. Przyzwał z łazienki miskę z zimną wodą i kawałek materiału, obmył chłopcu twarz i zrobił okład na oczy. Upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku, wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając jednak uchylone drzwi, na wypadek, gdyby Harry potrzebował pomocy.

W jego gabinecie, wciąż posłusznie czekając, siedziała Hedwiga. Dumbledore przyglądał jej się przez chwilę. Nie mógł pozwolić jej tu zostać, jeśli chciał, żeby udało się jego małe przedstawienie. Podszedł do sowy i pogłaskał ją delikatnie po piórach.

– Wracaj do Hogwartu, Hedwigo i czekaj tam na nas. Obiecuję ci, że Harry będzie tu bezpieczny -rozkazał łagodnym tonem.

Sowa obserwowała go przez chwilę, jakby chciała wyczytać z jego oczu, czy może mu zaufać, po czym zahukała miękko, załopotała wielkimi skrzydłami i wyleciała przez okno. Z cichym westchnieniem dyrektor usiadł w fotelu i zajął się na powrót stertą papierów, które zostawił na swoim biurku kilka godzin wcześniej.

* * *

Dochodziła północ, kiedy Harry Potter w końcu się obudził. Czuł się odrobinę lepiej, a przynajmniej nie chciało mu się już wymiotować. Gdy usiadł, zakręciło mu się trochę w głowie, jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknęło po odczekaniu kilku minut w tej samej pozycji. Otworzył oczy i uświadomił sobie, że to, co widział w swoich snach wcale nie było spowodowane gorączką, lecz okazało się rzeczywistością. W pokoju było zupełnie ciemno, jednak wąskie pasmo światła, wpadające przez uchylone drzwi, pozwoliło mu stwierdzić, że nie był już w domu Dursley'ów. Ale w takim razie, co to było za miejsce? Śniło mu się, że był przy nim Dumbledore, ale czy to na pewno był tylko sen? Chłopiec stanął niepewnie na nogach i zadrżał. Podszedł z trudem do drzwi i otworzył je szerzej. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że sapnął zdumiony. Faktycznie był ze swoim dyrektorem, ale dlaczego?

Cichy dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Harry sprawił, że stary mężczyzna poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył chłopca opierającego się o framugę i patrzącego na niego w szoku. Rzucając mu surowe spojrzenie, zapytał:

– Czemu nie jesteś w łóżku, Harry?

Chłopiec cofnął się nieświadomie o krok i spuścił głowę.

–Przepraszam, sir. Nie wiedziałem, że nie mogę wstawać.

Dyrektor wstał zza biurka, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało.

–Harry, jesteś chory. Nie powinieneś się przemęczać – powiedział cicho i owinął rękę wokół ramion chłopca. – Chodź, położymy cię z powrotem do łóżka.

Dumbledore zaprowadził go powoli do sypialni, owinął szczelnie kocami i usiadł obok nastolatka. Przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do jego czoła i po raz kolejny zmierzył temperaturę. Harry zamarł w bezruchu, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na tę niespodziewaną troskę swojego profesora. Jasne, dyrektor zawsze był kimś w rodzaju jego mentora w szkole, jednak to znacznie wykraczało poza jego zwyczajne zachowanie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, kiedy okazało się, że gorączka jest nieco mniejsza, niż wcześniej. Teraz musiał się tylko upewnić, że chłopiec coś zje.

– Jesteś głodny, Harry?

– Nie, profesorze. – Chłopak pokręcił lekko głową.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi z troską.

– Mimo wszystko, chciałbym, żebyś coś zjadł. Jesteś zdecydowanie za chudy.

Chłopiec przytaknął posłusznie i obserwował mężczyznę, który wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Dumbledore ukucnął przy kominku i zafiukał do kuchni, gdzie przebywała jego jedyna skrzatka domowa, Iskierka, która ochoczo zgodziła się przygotować posiłek dla dziecka. Kilka sekund później, małe stworzenie ubrane w niebieską sukienkę pojawiło się obok mężczyzny i podało mu tacę pełną jedzenia. Dyrektor wrócił do pokoju Harry'ego i odłożył naczynia na szafkę, by pomóc mu usiąść.

Chłopiec zaczął jeść bez słowa, czując się trochę niepewnie pod bacznym spojrzeniem nauczyciela, który obserwował każdy jego ruch. Kiedy przełknął ostatnią łyżkę zupy poczuł się bardzo senny, jednak nie chciał jeszcze zasypiać. Musiał porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Było tyle rzeczy, których pragnął się dowiedzieć.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Harry'ego, który walczył, by utrzymać otwarte oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Śpij, dziecko. Musisz odpocząć. Porozmawiamy jutro.

Niechętnie, Harry pozwolił mężczyźnie otulić się pierzyną i zanim Dumbledore zdążył wstać z łóżka, chłopiec pogrążył się w głębokim, spokojnym śnie.

* * *

Dzięki wszystkim za komentarze. ;) Kolejny rozdział postaram się przetłumaczyć trochę szybciej.


End file.
